


The Present

by TruffleBrownies



Series: Omegadoll Hamilton [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha John Laurens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: In the world where omegas are basically living sex dolls, Alexander Hamilton was bought from the shop to be a birthday present for John Laurens.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Omegadoll Hamilton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> miss this fandom and bottom! alexander uwu i can't wait for disney+ omfg (･ω･`〃)
> 
> unbeta'd, any mistakes are all mine.

The shop was quiet in the evening but Alexander could still hear the low buzz of the air-conditioner. Some of the omegas were playing inside the playroom while he was just sitting here, letting his gaze flew out of the glass wall.

The doorbell rang and the omegas perked up. Someone came in the shop; maybe one or two of them would be bought, and Alex just hoped that it wasn't him.

"Welcome, can I help you?" The shop owner smiled at the tanned-skin man standing in front of the counter, from there he could see some of the omegas since the wall was transparent, and the omegas could see him too. "You can have a close look in the playroom. Everyone is available right now... what kind of omega you're looking for, sir?"

"Oh, mon' ami, I'm looking for a birthday present," he grinned, with that tone Alex knew he was french, and an _alpha_.

Their eyes met for a second, then Alex turned away from him as the heat stirring in his guts. No, he wouldn't go present himself like the other even though he _wanted_ to — It's the nature Alex didn't want to give in.

Omegas, like him, were built for having intercourse with. They could produce slick, high-tolerance of rough fuck, and born with high sex drive and the urge to obey orders. They could be fucked whenever their master wanted. Mostly alphas, the most powerful role of the society. Omegas were built to please them and carrying their pups, which wouldn't happen until the claim bite turned them into a real bitch. Only mated omegas did that, but for the rest, their life was just being a sex toy.

If the parents found out their sons were an omega, they mostly dropped them in the omega shop like this. Of course his dad ditched him here too. His life usually costs around few hundred dollars, selling or buying. But he was returned from not being a typical omega. And they would pick another one from the shop instead.

Alexander was happy about that — he might be an omega, but he never liked to _obey_. He might, in bed, but not in general. The rebellion was always there in his blood.

The french man went to the playroom and came back — in front of Alexander, again. Alex put on his best death glare, but the alpha just smiled even more.

"How much is that one?"

"Sir, I... I don't think he will be the perfect one to be a birthday present."

"That can be arranged, at least he can be a reward," he hummed, his gaze locked on Alex's face as the shop owner called the omega to come out. The other in the playroom whined in disappointed, but again, it just wasn't their turn.

The french man grinned. Those naughty, rebellion eyes drew his attention, and he nearly gasped in awe seeing how small he was when he walked out. "How old is he?"

"Barely nineteen," the owner replied, handing the reciept for him to sign. The alpha signed the paper before he locked the collar around the omega's neck, and then they're ready to go. "If you got any problem, you can return him only within a week with your reciept, but no refund."

"Aye, thank you."

Alex was quiet, just staring as he walked after the tall man out of the shop, breathing pure air and sensed the chilling breeze of New York. The alpha opened the car door and Alex just sat there without any protest.

"I see, mon petit lion, you're not like the others, huh?" The alpha turned to him from the driver seat. "I'm Lafayette, you can call me Laf."

"Laf," Alex mumbled, testing the name on his tongue. "Thought I gotta call you _Master_."

"Not right now, and I kinda like name calling, Alexander," Lafayette hummed as he started to drive. "But I bought you for someone else's birthday, so if our birthday boy wants you to call him that, you will."

"...Yes, sir."

"You're adorable," said Lafayette, "why did the owner act like you're a bad thing to get?"

"Bacause I am," Alex rolled his eyes, his nature too didn't let his brain making lies, too hard for omegas to do. Everything in his body just... being honest. "I was bought and returned for a few times. In their opinion I wasn't a good omega. I can write and read, and sometimes I hurted their fucking fragile alpha masculinity, but honestly they're dumb as fuck."

Lafayette blinked, then his snort turned to a full laughter. "God, I know now why I like you so much. A little spoilers: I won't ever return you, Alex," he's still laughing, but there's a serious tone in his laughter and his eyes. "Neither of _us_ will."

Alex just wondered where would he land to this time, hoping life wasn't so fucked up. Again.

.

.

.

Alex felt nervous when Laf parked the car in the basement of a building before picked him up, easily carrying him since Alex was pretty small and skinny. He protested, but of course he couldn't fight an alpha.

"You're lighter than you look... you know, we're gonna give you a cake tonight! You have to eat something good."

"Whatever."

"Hey, it's a birthday party so be a little cheerful, will you?"

Alex knew he had only one answer — "yes, sir," and then flashed a smile.

John Laurens was nervous, super nervous as it was his own 21st birthday party and his roomates said they had a big surprise for him and glued him on his chair with a blindfold.

"When will Laf come back? I'm panicking!" He whined.

"C'mon, Johnny, I'm sure he's coming—" Hercules chuckled and then interrupted with the knock on the door. "See? Are you ready for your present, birthday boy?"

"Yeah, won't get more excited..." John's shifting in his seat, uncomfortable from sitting too long.

The door opened and John sniffed the air, shivering when he smelled the scent of sweet cedar and honey and _oh_ , that smell was so, so _close_ , then John realized someone is in his lap now, too light to be any of his friend.

"L-Laf?"

"Uh-uh, try again," Alex hummed in amusement as he saw John's freckles-covered face got redder and redder. He got closer, letting John nosed his neck in excitement as his trembling hands touched Alex's hips.

"You're- an- um, omega?"

John Laurens — despite his alpha life — had never have his own omega. He was too busy about his studying, even though both of his roommates tried to drag him to parties, he was too shy to approach anyone. So getting to feel this close to an omega had awaken his alpha instincts. The omega smelled like cedar and honey, and the slight scent of new books and ink. God, he smelled so _amazing_.

"Happy Birthday!" Alex grinned on his lap, whispering against his ears. 

"O- Oh, um, thanks," he stuttered and felt the blush grow on his face. He heard Lafayette laughter, too.

"Alright, Jackie... enjoy your present. We'll come back later, if our little doll still wants to play," he winked and Alex chuckled. "But now he's all yours. Play nice!"

"What the-" John didn't have time to argue as the door opened and shut, and the only scent left here was the omega's.

"You heard them," Alex murmured softly, smirking in joy. He felt like getting in control with a cute alpha squirming underneath him, even too shy to touch. "I'm getting your blindfold off."

John blinked slowly and the omega's face was the thing that blocked him from the light and oh, look at those eyes, shining with lust and a little fire in it as he crashed his lips onto John's — soft, smooth and fucking sweet. John moaned into the other's mouth as he's taking the lead, thrusting his tongue to taste more of that sweetness inside. He wrapped his arms around the one in his lap, feeling how small and how _naked_ he was.

It took a few of hot kisses, but eventually John let him go. Face flushed and panting while the little omega just grinning at him.

"I can tell you've never kiss before, _Alpha_."

Alex could call his master whatever they wanted him to call, but when he had his own choices he _never_ made it wrong.

John sputtered, his dick inside his pants twitching at the way the omega called him. "I- I don't know your name yet—"

"Alexander," he said, stroking John's heated cheeks, admiring how much freckles scattered on his skin so beautifully. "Alexander Hamilton. But I used to be called pet."

"Alex," John whispered his name, and Alex shivered by his deep, alpha voice in his ear. "Alexander."

A breathless moan slipped out of his lips as he wrapped his arms around John's neck, nipping the soft skin teasingly as his erection stood there against the alpha's stomach. "I'm yours now, tonight, and as long as you want me to, birthday boy."

John's whimpers was so sweet for an alpha, making Alex's shivering under his hands with need. He felt the usual feeling of how his body started to lubricate itself, getting wet and ready for anyone to use, and he's sure that John could sense it too.

"Can I touch you?" He asked sweetly.

Alex shuddered. Nobody had asked him this; asking for his permission, treating him as human not toy. It made his stomach fluttering with gratefulness. 

"Yes, yes, fuck yes. Please."

Alex whispered, voice full of lust, letting John manhandle him to the bed, which he stumbled a little by the cramp on his legs, but at least John could manage to take his shirt off.

"Fuck," John spat, throwing himself and Alex into the bed and the omega climbed on top of him, kneading his legs up to his thighs with those magic fingers. "Alex... fuck," he whined.

Alex lowered himself to fumble his fingers around the alpha's jeans, dragging the zipper down with his teeth so he could nuzzle his nose on his underwear and inhale that sweet musk of his crotch, drowning in it.

He finally let John's cock sprung free, big and twitching with need. It wasn't as long as the one he'd seen but fuck, it was so _thick_. Drooling, he let his saliva mixed with John's dripping pre-cum as he took his member in his mouth. He twirled his tongue along the throbbing veins, sucking the tip and it drew a long moan from John. As an omega he had an ability to deepthroat so Alex did, moaning as John's fist tighten his hair and pull him closer to fuck his face without choking.

His hole twitched, again, screaming that it didn't want to feel empty anymore. He clutched at John's shirt and looked up at him with his watering eyes. The slick made him so wet and the honey scent of his slick filled the room, making John panting and growling low in his throat as he pulled Alex out of his cock before his knot would pop like a fucking teenager.

"On your knees, Alexander. Let me see that little hole of yours..." he purred softly and Alex quickly obliged, flipping onto his stomach and put his ass on display, maybe even wiggled it a bit.

John sat up and his eyes staring at the gaping pucker, slick dripping down to his thighs, and John might be damned if he didn't lick it up, getting the sweet, milky taste in his mouth. It didn't take long to make John's mouth connected to Alex's ass, slurping and sucking his never-ending-produced slick. Alex moaned, writhing as he tried to get more of John's tongue.

"God, fuck, you're so delicious Alex, so much slick, enough to make me full if I eat you out for hours," John slurred and he kissed one of his cheeks, showering him with praises and gentleness, sending shiver to Alex's body. He wasn't used to vanilla sex, but it worked him up in a certain way. He felt heat rushing to his face — also his weeping cock — as he heard John's purr behind him again with a touch of blunt head against his rim. "But that can saved for later. Now, can my little omega beg me to give him a knot?"

Alex mewled, pleading beautifully. " _Please_ fuck me, knot me, wanna be full with your knot and your cum, _Alpha_."

"Shit, Alex," John growled, fucking _growled_ when he lined himself over and slid in his wet hole after used Alex's slick as lube on his cock. It's tight, despite how gaped it was when John looked at it, now Alex's hole just sucking him in, clenching every time John rolled his hips in.

He started slow, trying to find the right until Alex shuddered and mewled — _"Alpha, there, harder!"_ , John gripped his hands on the small hips of Alex and slam harder, making they both moaned out loudly.

The good thing here was it's the Alpha-only dorm, and it's soundproof.

"So tight, Alex, god, so good for me, little omega," He purred in Alex's ear. The wetness inside made a squelch sound whenever he pulled out and then pushed in again and again. He could feel his knot swelling, stretching Alex's rim as he pulled him close, fucking him in brutal pace and bit his shoulder, leaving his marks. "Fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna cum, gonna knot you baby."

"Please, Alpha, knot me knot me knot me need your cum so much!" Alex chanted, sobbing into the matress. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets, bracing himself as the alpha fuck him raw and hard. 

"Ohh..." Alexander howled when he came all over the sheets at the time John's knot fully swollen inside, stretching him and locked their body together when he came. Warm liquid spurted inside Alex's body from his throbbing cock. There's lot. _A lot_. And it made Alex dizzy and happy, drowning in the subspace of feeling full with alpha's cum.

John blinked after he came down from his intense orgasm. He looked at Alex and then sputtered, "Shit, I'm so sorry Alex," as he trailed his fingers lightly on the fingers-shaped bruises on the omega's hips. But Alex just hummed, leaning to his touch.

"'S' okay. It will be gone in few hours."

Or days, it hurted a little and he didn't want John to worry because pain just made him feel _so fucking good_.

"Can I stay in?" John mumbled sleepily as he carefully pulled Alex close, making sure that the omega wouldn't get hurt because of his swollen knot. Alex whimpered softly when they shifted, but resting peacefully in John's arms, fulled and contented.

"You have your knot stuck in anyway," he murmured back.

"That's not what I mean..." He didn't finish the sentence before he drifted off. Alex turned his head and looked at John's sleeping face. If he wasn't laying on his side and having John's knot inside him right now he might kiss him, it always felt good to taste John in his mouth. But with this now, what he could do at least was stay still and do what John meant to say.

_Keeping his cock warm inside his ass even after the knot went off_ — which Alexander was very happy to comply.

He personally didn't sleep much but he didn't mind a little nap in alpha's arms and feeling _safe_.

"Nice to meet you and happy birthday, John Laurens."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are welcomed! ♡


End file.
